A switch, such as a transistor, a field effect transistor (FET), a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) and the like may require a particular voltage differential in order to implement the desired control of the switch between an open position and a closed position. With respect to a NPN bipolar transistor, for example, a particular voltage differential may be required between a base and an emitter of the switch in order to achieve the desired control. The ability of a driver or other control circuit to produce the particular voltage differential may be influenced by interferences and other electrical associated with the system having the switch. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates addressing electrical interferences induced within a vehicle interface due to the vehicle interface having some components reference to a earth ground associated with an Electronic Vehicle Supply Equipment (EVSE) system and some components reference to a vehicle chassis ground associated with a low voltage battery included within a vehicle to be charged through the EVSE system.